


We're the ones you should be afraid of

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, parings uncertain yet, worried as fuck dean winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: As Sam passes out by being chocked by the guy he and Dean saved from the werewolves. He wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar place in his younger body, and has no idea what's going on.





	We're the ones you should be afraid of

**_Chapter 1: Look who’s back._ **

 

Something was coming, they could all feel it. Angels, Demons some humans even, they knew that something felt off. It has been building up for awhile. It wasn't noticeable at first, sure strange cases popped up; low-level demons dying instead of being exorcised like usual or like a Hellhound gutted by a knife somehow. Most Demons gave it no mind and just went on doing their usual shit, and of course, the Angels did not even give a fuck. As far as they were concerned everything was going according to plan because everything goes according to the fucking plan. 

 

Now, however, everyone can feel the shift in power and the diversion from the big wholly oh so awesome and great cosmic plan. But no one can pinpoint why. It's a blind spot for both Demons and Angels. And when the Angels can see Jack shit, you know something’s up. 

Away from prying eyes hidden and worded against both Demons and Angels alike, a seemingly small child of fourteen laid on the bed. His body being destroyed from the inside. But the soul in that body was powerful and deferment not to mention stubborn enough to handle it, at least until he fulfills his goal. 

 

**_Three months ago, Blacksburg, Virginia  
_ **

 

It was a normal day for both brothers,  they've been in this town for three weeks now while John was hunting something, last time Dean checked with him, John believed that it was a vampire, but he could hear Bobby arguing against it in the background. 

 

Anyway, Dean dropped Sam off. 

“You be here on time ok? I don't wanna wait too long for your ass to get here, “ said Dean as Sam climbed off. 

 

“Me? You're the one who has a date, “ the younger boy answered back. 

 

“Don't worry about it,” Dean answered back. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Come on Sammy, when have I ever let you down?” 

 

Sam shrugged and waved his brother goodbye. Dean drove off, giving one last look at his kid brother while having a very bad feeling. 

 

The classes went on as normal for the youngest Winchester, some classes he was caught up with, some he was way ahead and some he was still getting caught up with.Everything changed at recess. Sam was in the bathroom washing his hands when the lights started to flicker. Now any normal person would, of course, think that it was faulty wiring. Sam Winchester, however, has way more options thanks to dealing with the Supernatural. So it’s either a demon which was unlikely seeing ass demons were pretty rare or a ghost which is more possible. But there was nothing before to indicate a haunting in this school unless someone had died recently this week and no one was talking about it which again was very very unlikely, so Sam was stumped. Unless this was actually faulty wiring which would be a first. 

 

Before Sam could relax however something went through him, his eyes shone blue and in the next second he was screaming and thrashing on the ground. The Bathroom’s door opened up, kids and teachers ran in to see what was going on. Everything was blurry to Sam, he didn’t recognize the person that was moving closer to him, and in seconds everything went black. 

 

His consciousness came to him slowly there was an unfamiliar mattress under him that he was pretty sure did not belong in a motel bed shitty or otherwise. The smell also did not belong to a motel room. It smelled faintly like a hospital. Sam tried to open his eyes, but it was too hard, he felt exhausted for some reason.

 

“Sammy?” a worried voice called.it was familiar, but something about it felt off, not quite what it should be. 

 

“Dean?” he asked and tried again to open his eyes. Only not to see his thirty-six-year-old brother but the worried almost panicked but trying to hold it together face of an eighteen-year-old, Dean Winchester. 

 

“Dean, what-uh,” he tried to sit up, but his body protested again. The last thing Sam remembered was being choked by the guy who he saved from the werewolves. 

 

What's going on?  Is he in Heaven? No, Billie said she would throw them in the empty the next time they die. And besides, he's pretty sure Heaven would not have him in this much pain. Hell? Maybe, but then why would Dean be eighteen years old? Hell, why have Dean in obvious worry be here in the first place if this was meant to be torture? Dean has always been a source of comfort to him. And it certainly cannot be the Empty, you'd think something named the friggin Empty would be a lot less… Full. 

 

“Waho slow down there tiger. Sammy, you passed out in the bathroom, are you ok, man?” Dean asked trying to get Sam to lay back on the matters. Which was now clearly in the nurse's office in a school. Wait Dean is worried about him… And recognizes him... Is he…?  Sam moved one of his hands to his face to make sure. 

 

Oh, fuck he's a child. He's in the past and he's a child. This is so not good. 

 

Apparently, the panic on Sam’s face was clear, because Dean’s hand had moved to his shoulder in a comforting manner.  

 

“Sammy? Sammy. You ok dude?  What is it?” 

 

Right, so how do you tell your older brother who doesn't believe in God, Angels or Time Travel that he was from and that he is actually thirty-four… Technically way older but that is not the point right now. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm ok,” oh fuck was that his voice? “I just wasn't feeling well this morning and I didn't want you to worry that's all,” something he actually used to do way back when ok who was he kidding he still does it. 

 

Dean signed in exasperation and closed his eyes for a moment. “Sammy we’ve talked about this,”

 

“I know, I'm sorry, “ his voice cracked and his face cast down. 

 

“You didn't seem sick this morning though,” Dean said thinking back his voice a hint of guilt. He's doing it again, he's blaming himself. 

 

“It wasn't that bad in the morning I tried to hide it,”

 

‘That's not an excuse, Sammy, “ Dean almost yelled. He was scared Sam can see it. The nurse apparently felt that that was the moment to interrupted the two of them. 

 

“Sam is just fine Mr. Winchester,” she told his brother. 

 

“Please, call me Dean,” his brother said with his charming smile in place. Sam ruled his eyes, typical Dean. 

 

“Well like I said, Dean. Sam is just fine, he was running a fever when he was brought in, but it had surprised in record time. Your brother is healthy, aside from some purses and injuries throughout his body, which does concern me,” she said giving Dean a pointed look. 

 

“Kid’s clumsy,” Dean said with a shrug his hands inside his pocket. “He trips on air, he hasn't fully grown yet, pretty sure it's normal.”

 

Sam snorted. “Oh yeah, you have no idea,” Sam though before something became abundantly clear, he was 4’8. Oh shit. 

 

“Very well. Then I release your brother to you. He can go back to his classes, but I would prefer if you got him home to rest.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Come on Sammy. Thanks miss,” said Dean giving her one last smile. Sam walked in front of Dean leading him out.Dean put his hand on his brother’s neck in a small gesture of comfort for both of them. 

 

When they got back to the motel, Sam sat down on the couch there trying to understand what was going on. Dean kneeled in front of him. 

 

“You ok Sammy?” the worry was clear, he can see that Dean was still not convinced that everything was ok. Sam forgot how extra overprotective Dean was of him back then… now.

 

“I’m ok Dean, I didn’t mean to scare you. How was your date anyway?” he asked trying to divert the subject.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get to do this. This isn’t about me, dude. It’s about you not telling me when you’re hurt, again. And look what happened!” he was yelling at this point.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I really didn’t think it was this bad.”

 

“Not this bad? Sam, you passed out, you were sick enough to pass out, that doesn’t come out of nowhere.”

 

All Sam could do in retaliation was to shrug. Dean finally sighed and went to the mini fridge, getting a bottle of water and presented it to his brother.  

 

“Where is Dad?” Sam finally asked. Dean blinked surprised at the question. “Chasing vampires, I think. Bobby doesn’t agree.”

 

“ And when will he be back?” 

 

“He said in a week, Sam are you sure you’re ok? You know that already.”

 

“Right, yeah, yes.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. 

 

“You sure you’re ok?” 

 

“Yeah, just... a bit confused, that’s all.” Sam glanced at his brother from beneath his bangs giving his best puppy eye look, and Dean let it go. For now at least. 

 

“Just go take a nap, dude.”

 

Sam nodded, he was exhausted anyway. He’ll think of whatever this is after his body stops aching and his brain stops screaming.   

 


End file.
